


even told the golden daffodils

by trustingno1



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long are you going to pretend you're not dating?" Cho asks, absently, as he enters the break room, and Lisbon almost knocks over her coffee.</p><p>Jane raises his hands in apology. "<i>I</i> wanted to tell you."</p><p>Lisbon's eyebrows shoot up. "We're not <i>dating</i>," she says, at the same time, voice too high.</p><p>"We're not dating," Jane amends, immediately, taking a step away from Lisbon. </p><p>(loosely some time post 7x04)</p>
            </blockquote>





	even told the golden daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Doris Day's _Secret Love_.

"How long are you going to pretend you're not dating?" Cho asks, absently, as he enters the break room, and Lisbon almost knocks over her coffee.  
  
Jane raises his hands in apology. " _I_ wanted to tell you."  
  
Lisbon's eyebrows shoot up. "We're not _dating_ ," she says, at the same time, voice too high.  
  
"We're not dating," Jane amends, immediately, taking a step away from Lisbon. She rolls her eyes, and he moves back behind her, with an easy grin.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," Cho says to Lisbon, flicking on the coffee machine, and Jane nods his exaggerated agreement, from over her shoulder.  "And _you're_ just a liar," he adds, and Jane looks wounded.  
  
Lisbon curls her hands around her mug. "It's not a _secret_ ," she says, warily.  
  
"Obviously," Cho says, flatly, "Everyone already knows."  
  
Lisbon gapes at him. "But -"  
  
Cho raises his eyebrows. "You broke off your engagement, passed on the DC job, then both disappeared for two weeks."  
  
"Meh," Jane shrugs, "I don't work well without her."  
  
"Yes," Cho agrees.  
  
"Wait, we didn't _disappear_ ," Lisbon tries to clarify.  
  
"I'd rather not know _what_ you were doing," Cho replies, and Lisbon hides her laugh in her mug.  
  
"She's embarrassed by me," Jane stage-whispers.  
  
"And rightly so," Cho says.  
  
"Um, _ouch_ ," Jane says.  
  
"She could do a lot better," Cho continues, unimpressed.  
  
Lisbon glances over her shoulder at Jane, eyebrows raised, as if to say, _Hear that?_ for a moment, before her smile softens, and she murmurs, to him, a little too flirtatiously for Cho, "I could do _worse_."  
  
Cho pours himself a coffee, pausing to re-fill Lisbon's mug.  
  
"Thanks," she says, softly, before shrugging. "It wasn't - I just wanted my private life to be _private_ for a bit." She touches her tongue to the corner of her mouth as she thinks. "And I don't want to be known for-" she breaks off, tilts her head to the side for a moment, a little flustered.  
  
He jerks his head in understanding - and because he's the only person who's known her, worked with her, longer than Patrick Jane, he _does_ (falling in and out of bed with co-workers, he appreciates, isn't something she can _afford_ to be known for).  
  
"I think this brings us closer as a team," Jane says, earnestly, before the heaviness can settle. "Now that we've both kissed Lisbon-"  
  
She slaps him lightly, with the back of her hand. "Jane!"  
  
"Just to be clear," Cho says, ignoring him, "Not that it makes a difference to me, but - you are dating."  
  
Lisbon hesitates, and Jane glances over at her, with surprising patience. "Yes," she says, softly, then - off Cho's grimace, a bit defensively, "What?"  
  
He lets himself smile, just slightly, ruefully. "I just lost a _lot_ of money to Rigsby."  
   
  
  



End file.
